grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Special Grophs
Aside from the normal Grophs there is also a variety of different special Grophs that inhabit Grophland. These Grophs still have their breeds such as Land, Aqua and Fire and they are normally unique to their breed. Breeding Special Grophs To breed a special Groph, the Groph itself needs to reach certain requirements to be able to turn into the type of special you are aiming for. Some special Grophs have to be blessed by the Celes or drink certain potions to become their special. However, not all Grophs have to do so and some are born naturally and don't need any further steps taken afterwards. When a new type of Special is discovered, they first need to be bred by users. Avid breeders sometimes work with each other or on their own, trying to narrow down the stats needed and eventually cracking what it is that they need to make the new type of special. Types of Specials. Angels Angel Grophs have small, feathered angel wings instead of the standard wings. They are always the purest white, with white hair and have a reputation for kindness and charity, but that's all it is in the end, a reputation. Like the Devils, Angels are easy to breed once you have two existing Angel Grophs. First Seen: '2005? *'Type: Land. *'Colour: '(255,255,255) *'Hair: '''White - Special hair *'Wings: Above 25 *'Spots: '''Any *'Stripes: 'Any *'Hatchable: 'Yes. Two Angel parents will produce an Angel egg. Devils Devil Grophs have red bat-like wings rather than the standard wings. Once you have two devil parents, it is pretty much guaranteed that you will get a devil offspring. '''First Seen: '''2005? *'Type: Land. *'Colour: '(255, 0, 0) *'Hair: '''Black or red. *'Spots: Any *'Stripes: '''Any *'Wings: 'Above 25 *'Hatchable: 'Yes. Two devil parents that have the same hair will produce a devil egg. Stellars Stellar Grophs have a blue star pattern on their bodies and are surrounded by a further amount of extra stars. '''First Seen: '''July 2005 *'Type: Land. *'Colour: '''20, 20, 150 *'Hair: 'Starry' - RR BB SSS *'Wings: '''Above 200 *'Spots: 'Above 200 *'Hatchable: 'It is possible, but not from a Stellar parent. *'Notes: Two Stellar parents will make an egg, however, for it to be able to be a Stellar, it will require some potioning. Dryads Dryads are different shades of green with a leafy pattern on the body. They are known as the "forest grophs". First Seen: 'November 2005 *'Type: Land. *'Colour: '''Predominantly green'. Green must be 50 higher than red. Red must be equal or higher than blue. *'''Hair: RR, bb, SSS *'Wings': Above 150 *'Spots: '''Above 99 *'Hatchable: Rare, must be blessed by Celes though it's possible if both parents were potioned. (?) Sprites Sprites are a variety of blues and have large antennae and dragonfly wings. '''First Seen: November 2005 *'Type:' Land. *'Colour: '''Predominantly blue. Blue needs to be 50 higher than green. Green must be equal to or higher than red. *'Hair: Rr, Bb, SSS *'''Wings: Above 200 *'Spots: '''Less than 50 *'Hatchable: Rare, although some have hatched as Sprites if both parents were blessed and potioned. Moths Moths are made first making an offering of a Moonstone in Ellyria at the Moon Temple (gives the lunar trait), then feeding them a Moon Potion. Moth Grophs have a brown body and have moth wings instead of the standard wings, they also have moon symbols on their body. '''First Seen: Late 2005/Early 2006? *'Type:'' Land, Aqua or Fire. *'Colour: '''Any *'Hair: 'Any *'Wings: 'Any *Less wings = Less stripes on the wings than those with much higher wings. *'Spots: 'Any *More spots = More moons. *'Hatchable: 'Two Moth parents will produce an egg with the Lunar trait. This child still needs a Moon Potion, but not an offering, to turn into a Moth. Guppies Guppies have a firey tail and crest with a scaley skin texture. Their bright tails always attract much attention, and many Guppies are made out to be rather vain. Guppies are only available as males. '''First Seen: '''February 2006 *'Type: 'Aqua. *'Colour: '212, 195, 196 *'Crest: Any *'Fins: '''Above 72 *'Spots: 49 or under *'''Stripes: Above 149 *'Hatchable: '''Yes. A specific female breeder will be needed (colour: 211, 193, 195 works) Rainbows There are six colours of Rainbow Groph and all Rainbow Grophs are female as it is unique to that gender. Like many of the other breeds, Rainbows need to reach certain requirements in their stats, spots, stripes and spots. '''First Seen: '''June 2006 *'Type:' Land. *'Hair: The hair of a Rainbow Groph must be Rr, BB, SSS - If this were on a generic Land Groph, the hair would be purple and is sometimes called 'mushroom' hair. *'Spots: '''200 or higher. *'Stripes: '200 - 255 *'Wings: '200 - 255 *'Charm: 'The Rainbow Groph must have at least inherited 9 charm from the parents of the Groph. *'Intellect: 'The Rainbow Groph must have at least inherited 19 intelligence from the parents of the Groph. *'Hatchable: 'Possible. For these Grophs to hatch as a Rainbow from an egg depending on the stats and genes that the Groph was born with. Castles Castle Grophs are grey with a brick pattern and have crennelations on their heads. They have odd stone wings which have turrets. These dour and serious Grophs are said to only be found in areas of old ruins and castles, where they appear to have soaked up the environment. '''First Seen: '''May 2007. *'Type: Land. *'Colour: '''Approx. 160, 170, 180 *'Hair: rr, Bb, (sss, Sss, SSs) *'''Wings: More than 80 *'Spots: '''Lower than stripes *'Hatchable: Yes. Winters Winter Grophs are pale white Grophs with icy blue snowflakes covering their bodies. They have long white and blue feathered wings and their hair appears to be frozen icicles. '''First Seen: November 2007. *'Type:' Land. *'Colour: '''255,255,255 *'Hair: rr, bb, (Sss,SSs,sss) *'''Wings: Any *'Spots: '''Any. More spots mean more snowflakes. *'Hatchable: Yes. Two winter parents will make a Winter egg. Sharks Shark grophs carry a constant scowl, have red eyes and are a greyish color. When a groph has the right stats a Shark Potion can be used on it to make it a Shark. *'''Type: Aqua. *'Colour:' Red, Green and Blue 100 or less *'Crest: '''rr, BB, SSS *'Fins: 115+ *'Spots: '''Varies *'Stripes: 'Varies *'Hatchable: 'No Blue Flames Blue Flames have flames for wings and hair. Blue Flames must have fire hair and a certain eye color to become a Blue Flame groph. They are particularly good for Lava Stones. '''First Seen: '''January 2009 *'Type: Fire. *'Colour: '''Approx. 70,200,230 *'Hair: rr, BB, SSS *'''Wings: Varies *'Spots: '''Any *'Stripes: Any *'Hatchable: '''Yes. Two blue flames can produce a blue flame. Valentines Valentine Grophs are pink in colour and have wings that resemble a peacock's outspread tail feathers, red in colour they have a pink hert design. Valentines have pink hair and red heart shaped antennae. Their bodies have varying heart patterns based on the grophs spots and stripes values. '''First Seen: '''February 2009 *'Type: 'Land. *'Colour: '// *'Hair: 'rr, BB, SS *'Wings: 255 *'Spots: '''More spots = more hearts. *'Hatchable: // Octos. Strange inhabitants of the deep ocean, the Octo Grophs have dexterous tentacles instead of single tails. These grophs are oftentimes pink in colour, in varying shades and lightness. '''First Seen: *'Type: '''Aqua. *'Colour: // *'Hair: '''Rr, Bb, SSS *'Wings: 0 *'Spots: '''0 *'Hatchable: no, you must breed aqua grophs or octo grophs together that have the octo groph traits. The baby should look like an octogroph minus the tentacles, then you must go to aquaria and discover the final step in transforming your groph into an octo. Butterflies. Butterfly Grophs are created when a groph drinks a Butterfly Potion and then plays Butterfly Hunt. They can be any colour and have wings similar to the orange darter butterfly, with curled antennae. 'First Seen: '''July 2012 *'Type: Land or Fire. *'Colour:' Any *'Hair: '''Any *'Wings:' 225+ *'Spots:' ? *'Hatchable:' ? Lavas. Lava grophs are created when a groph with the right stats has a Lava Potion used on it. Lava grophs were designed by David in cooperation with qrulez, after she won the "Create a new Special Groph on grophland" eBay auction. '''First Seen:' January 2012 *'Type:' Fire. *'Colour: '''Reds/Oranges, Greens and Yellows - Blue has to be 0, red has to be over 100 and also higher or as high as the green. *'Hair: 'Any. Special (SSS) hair will have the most 'glowing' molten rock effect on the body, while normal hair (sss) results in a dark brown, barely glowing, rock covering on the body. Lava grophs with SSs and Sss hair will have a form in between the two extremes, with both glowing and dark brown solid rock. *'Wings: 'Between 235 and 245. *'Spots: 'Spots have to be equal to stripes. *'Hatchable: '''No - even offspring whose parents are both Lava Grophs will still require a Lava Potion. Category:Grophs